Fantasy Date '
by svufan101
Summary: Alright well i figured i would write a different kind of scene in fantsy date. it's when brenda gets attaked. One shot? not sure. REVIEW a little OOC but not really i dnt think.


_Hey! I'm back with a new fan-fic! This time it's the closer. I watched the series premiere on Monday, and can't stop thinking about it. But I watched the episode "fantasy Date" and it got me thinking on a great story! Now I don't know if I want this to be a one-shot or a complete story. I guess you guys will have to choose. If I get at least 10 reviews saying to continue I will if not then I guess it's a one shot. Enjoyy!! (: _

_-- D _

_----_

Take's Place when Deputy Chief Johnson went to the Victim's house and looked around herself.

'Hmm, this candy is really good, I know I shouldn't be taking any but all well' Brenda thought to herself.

As she walked down the hall to another room, she felt the floors for any kind of trap doors or anything hidden under a floorboard. Nothing. She continued down to the bedroom. She looked around the floor and under the bed. Nothing there either. She was starting to loose hope when she saw on the night stand some monkey(at least that what I think they are) statues, she lifted one up and took of the head and saw drugs.

'So our victim was doing drugs. Surprise. As she set down the monkey and the drugs on the nightstand she stood up and got a strange feeling that someone was behind her, but before she could even finish off her feelings someone came up from behind her and ducked taped her mouth shut to keep from hearing her screams.

He practically shoved her down to the floor and tried to hold her hands together, but Brenda was putting up one hell of a fight. She threw her head backwards hitting her assailant right in the nose causing it to bleed. He got angry, beyond angry. He grab her and threw her on the bed and starting up her dress. Tearing off her panties he held her down while he unzipped his pants.

'Oh no Brenda thought. No this isn't happening, come on I can't give up I'm a cop I should be able to fight him off.'

"No stop" she tried to say but the duck tape muffled her cries.

Her assailant laughed.

"Ha-ha your going to enjoy this trust me." Her assailant snickered.

He just about got his pants off. As he did he held her hands behind her head so there was no way she could reach for her gun. She was helpless she just hoped that someone would save her. She came back to reality and realized that he was about to rape her so she fought harder then she ever has in her life. But it was useless.

Her assailant began forcing himself inside of her. She was in such pain she could hardly believe it, but she hadn't stopped fighting she was going to fight until she couldn't fight any longer. But the fighting made it worse he tighten his grip on her hands and shoved himself inside of her harder and harder each time then he started kissing her everywhere, she tried freeing herself but he was overpowering her. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was becoming a victim.

"Freeze Police show me your hands and step away." Yelled Sgt. Gabriel

'Oh thank goodness that her partner was there to save her.' Brenda thought inside of her head.

What she didn't know that the whole team was there also shocked at what they had found. Even Chief Pope and Commander Taylor were there guns drown on her assailant.

"I said step away, and show me your hands now dirt bag" Sgt. Gabriel yelled once again he couldn't believe that his boss, his partner, his co-worker and most importantly his friend was just raped by the scum bag.

"All right all right. This isn't over you little bitch I'll come back and finish what I started. I never leave things undone." Her assailant said as Gabriel and Flynn were handcuffing him. He 'accidentally' tripped and fell head first onto the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, " Flynn said. He was glad that he tripped the bastard after what he had done to the chief. 'Shit the chief he thought is she ok? He turned around and saw Pope and Taylor helping her with the assistance of Det. Daniels.

"Brenda, Brenda can you hear me are you ok?" Pope asked fear was clearly written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fin.." but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Provenza call some back-up and a ambulance tell them we have an officer down and need help NOW" Commander Taylor shouted

"Come on Brenda, wake up your going to be ok.." Pope softly whispered to Brenda. He hope she would be okay.

"EMTS are here sir." Provenza spoke. Some back up had also arrived but who knows how was other office had heard that there was an officer down, it started to become a crowd outside of blues.

"Hey! We need someone to take this scum and book him at the station!" Flynn yelled to anyone of the blues outside.

"We will." yelled two officers in the crowd.

"Thanks. " Flynn said as he shoved the scum bag to the two officers.

Meanwhile back inside..

"Pulse is weak we need to get her to a hospital NOW!" Yelled a paramedic.

"Get the stretcher and board."

"Got it, lets get her up now carefully" Yelled the other paramedic.

"Where are you taking her?" Chief Pope asked.

"L.A General. It's the closest one." The paramedic yelled as they were strapping her in put a blanket over her so the crowd outside wouldn't see Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson indisposed.

"Ok." Pope said getting ready to follow them, but knowing that he should probably call Agent Howard. Oh boy how was he going to explain this to him?

As the paramedic's were going out through the door they saw a lot of officers outside wanting to know which officer was hurt. They were all surprised that he was her. Everyone thought of her as a bitch. But now that she was fighting for her life, they bowed there head and prayed she would be alright. Many of the department heads were there also. They were trying to get past everyone to see exactly what happened her.

"Will! Will! What happened here?" One of his boss's asked.

"Deputy Chief Johnson here was looking for more evidence on what happened to her victim here. As she was looking around, her assailant came up from behind her and attacked and raped her." Pope sighed he really didn't want to be talking about this.

"Oh my dear god. Will she be alright?"

"We don't know her pulse was weak early and they are taking her to L.A general." Pope said.

"Alright well I'll get a team to process everything, you and her team go, we'll handle this. I hope that we got this son of a bitch." Eyeing Assistant Chief Pope carefully.

"Yes sir, we most definitely caught the guy. He threatened to come back for and finish her off. "

He nodded his head and turned around to the crowd of blues outside.

"Listen up everybody. I need a team here to process the scene. As you may already know, the victim and officer was Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson. Now I do not want a hospital waiting room filled with officers. We all know that this has hit close to home. We got the scum that did this. Now everyone, I know that many of you are still on the clock so return to your duties." The head of the LAPD spoke out.

"Yes sir's" we heard among the crowd. As many ignored their commanding officer and went to the hospital some went back to their duties. A team stayed to process the team.

Brenda's team was already on there way to the hospital. They sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Finally a doctor came out and Gabriel. Pope, Taylor , Flynn, Provenza, Tao , Julio _(I didn't know how you spell his last name so I wrote his first.) _and Daniels. Also a couple of uniforms stood and the commanding officer wanting to get information on their officer.

"Family of Brenda Johnson?"

"I'm her boss." The head of LAPD and Pope spoke.

"I'm sorry sir but I can only give out information to a family member or next of kin." The doctor spoke softly.

" I'm here next of kin." Agent Howard spoke as he ran into the waiting room out of breathe

"How is she?"

"Are you sure you would like me to tell everyone?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Now tell me. " Agent Howard was starting to get impatient with the doctor.

"Well as you know, Miss Johnson here was brought in after an attacked and rape. We confirmed the rape. She had a large gash on her forehead and some major internal bleeding.. " She stopped right there and looked down.

"What? What?! Keep going." Agent Howard Spoke.

The doctor lifted her face and looked around the room to every face and looked at them straight in the eye.

Every officer in there was getting impatient once they head I'm sorry their faces all fell.

"I'm Sorry to say that.. Miss Johnson…"

_Cliff Hanger!! :) _

_now should I continue this? Or just make it a one-shot?_

_You guys will have to deciede now if I get 10 reviews saying the I should update I will. _

_Well thanks for reading! Don't forge to __**review!**_

_3_

_--- D _


End file.
